


want you bad

by omello



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, only chris & omar are technically dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omello/pseuds/omello
Summary: Chris is sure he can take it.





	want you bad

**Author's Note:**

> if this is about you or anyone you know please don't read it i'll have to kill you

This was new to both of them. Well, the act wasn’t new to  _ either _ of them, but the circumstances were.

 

Chris was trembling, panting, seated on Omar’s cock with a vice grip on his shoulders. He cursed softly to himself, eyes squeezed shut, and Omar let out a grunt of concern.

 

“You sure you can take both of us?” He asked slowly, thumbs stroking the softness of Chris’s hips.

 

It wasn’t a challenge nor a dare, but Chris’s eyes were open a moment later and glaring hazily down at Omar. He was determined; they’d been talking about this for a week now, and he was  _ not _ about to back down. He was fine, he’d  _ be _ fine. If there were any hints of serious pain or duress, he knew Omar would stop immediately; he trusted him. Omar nodded, staring behind Chris.

 

Moe was watching the scene almost meticulously— he was just as concerned for Chris as Omar was. Chris, someone who’d never done this before, never done anything  _ close _ to this. He was  _ positive _ he could take two dicks, and sure, Moe believed in him, but both he and Omar were aware of the  _ size _ of each of their dicks alone. Alone, Chris could take them - that’d been proven many times - but together? They weren’t sure. They didn’t want to hurt him.

 

Chris whined when Moe hesitated, and Moe sighed. “You tell us if you’re hurting even just a little bit, okay?” He said seriously, lips pressed to the back of Chris’s neck. “You  _ tell _ us.”

 

Chris shivered, moaned, leaned back against Moe’s chest and gasped at the way Omar shifted beneath him. It was a lot already. “Y-yes, yes, okay,” he complied shakily.

 

Moe nodded, satisfied, and gestured for Omar to hand him the lube. He was guiding Chris to bend forward a second later, lining his cock up with Omar’s, and pushing in  _ just _ slightly. Testing the waters. It got a cry of a moan out of Chris, and Moe swore to himself. He didn’t want to hurt Chris, but  _ God _ he wanted this. A soft hiss of  _ ‘fuck’ _ left his lips as he gripped his cock and pushed in. 

 

The groan that escaped him was loud, uncontrolled, and it elicited a whimper from the man bent over in front of him. Immediately, the feeling was incredible— Moe was seeing  _ stars _ . The slide of his cock against Omar’s had him panting, slowly rutting his way in until he was fully hilted. Omar writhed beneath Chris at the sensation, flustered and gripping the sheets.

 

Moe let them all sit like this for a moment, let them level out and relax as he pulled Chris up to lean back against him again. Chris went with a whine, gritting his teeth at the shift of their cocks inside of him, but relaxed quickly against Moe’s chest. He was still panting, whimpering, trying his hardest to get used to the stretch of two cocks. Moe’s teeth caught Chris’s ear as his head rested on his shoulder, tugging gently. “Good boy,” he hummed, deep and low and he relished in the way Chris shivered against him.

 

Chris felt heavy as he was bent back over, hands splayed, trembling, on Omar’s chest. Moe starting pulling out with only a short sigh of warning, thrusting in shallowly to start. Both Chris and Omar groaned at that, and Omar soon followed suit. It was slow and rhythmic to start, almost methodical, and Omar’s eyes were still glued to Chris’s expression.

 

Chris was as relaxed as he was sure he’d get, holding his breath with every thrust, every push and pull of the bodies on either side of him. The whimpers and moans that escaped him were strained, held back; he didn’t realize this until Omar was caressing his cheek. Chris’s eyes opened and Omar smiled up at him, warm and loving, and Chris let out a long huff of a breath.

 

“Breathe, baby,” Omar told him softly and Chris swallowed, nodded, but was still holding his breath.

 

Omar pulled Chris down into a kiss, breaking away to speak, their lips still ghosting. “I _mean_ _it_ , kitten, you need to breathe. Relax.” A weak noise fell from Chris’s lips and he pressed his forehead to Omar’s collarbone, breathing out. Omar ran his finger’s through Chris’s hair, holding tight as he rolled his hips up into him again. 

 

It was rewarding, the noises they were pulling from Chris once he was  _ truly _ relaxed, all his weight on Omar. Their pace picked up, bodies sliding messily against each other as they both fucked into Chris. Moe gripped him tight from behind, moaning shamelessly about how  _ good _ he feels, how tight he still is around them, how thick and  _ hot _ Omar’s cock is against his own. 

 

Chris wasn’t going to last. None of them were, breathing erratic and the snap of their hips stuttering with every warning sound that fell from Chris’s lips.

 

In the haze and mess of the moment, Omar took Chris’s previously forgotten cock in his hand and stroked slowly. It was teasing,  _ torture _ , and Chris was sobbing when he finally came. His hips rolled with his orgasm, rocking back against their cocks and he  _ swore _ he was going to pass out, vision going fuzzy and black as he was fucked through his climax. 

 

Omar came in the same moment Chris did, back arching off the bed with a low moan. He felt the way Chris painted his stomach before he saw it, shaking from orgasm but still watching Chris closely. His hands cupped Chris’s face as they both came down, capturing his lips in a weak, trembling kiss. Both Omar and Moe pulled out slowly a moment later, and Chris let out another sob, falling to lay beside Omar. 

 

Without warning, Moe seated himself on Omar’s chest, gripping his cock as he stared down at him. Omar’s eyebrows furrowed, confused and exhausted and he just wanted to cuddle Chris and  _ sleep _ , but Moe spoke before he could open his mouth to complain.

 

“Open,” he ordered. Omar only glared up at him in response,  _ still _ confused, until Moe clarified. “Your  _ mouth _ , open your fucking mouth.” It dawned on Omar then; Moe hadn’t come yet. 

 

He complied easily, opening his mouth and letting his tongue fall lax. Moe wasted no time in pressing the head of his cock to Omar’s tongue, groaning. Omar didn’t need any further instructions before wrapping his lips around the head and hollowing his cheeks, looking up at Moe with tired-eager eyes.

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Moe swore, taking Omar’s hair in both hands, “ _ God, _ I’m gonna fuck your mouth.” 

 

Omar  _ knew _ that was the plan, knew Moe was gonna get exactly what he wanted too, but still he whined at the prospect. _ Wanting _ .

 

Moe took that as the cue roll forward into Omar’s mouth, feeling his cock slide easily down his throat. The hand in Omar’s hair was relentless, pulling and tugging until he choked, and then pulling harder. Same as with Chris, Moe wasn’t trying to hurt  _ Omar _ either, and he eventually pulled back once the tears were rolling down Omar’s cheek. They shared a look before Moe moved again, and Omar nodded in reassurance. He was fine.

 

Moe bit his lip and shoved his cock down Omar’s throat again, the hand in his hair much gentler this time around. He wasn’t here to test Omar’s limits anymore, he just wanted to get off. He was so close already, so overwhelmed from fucking Chris and Omar through  _ their _ orgasms, he just wanted to come.

 

And he did just a few thrusts into fucking Omar’s mouth, coming hot and thick down the man’s throat. He moaned out in time with his climax, hips moving erratically until he couldn’t handle the overstimulation anymore and he pulled out. 

 

Satisfied and  _ exhausted _ , Moe finally flopped on the other side of Chris. Chris, who was watching that whole display and  _ whimpering _ — if he hadn’t  _ just _ come, that would’ve sent him far over the edge.

 

Omar was licking his lips and grinning shakily at Chris when he finally turned over, pulling the boy into his arms and comfortably against his chest. Moe would’ve followed suit, but he was already asleep by the time they were beginning to drift off. One arm had still managed flop lazily over both of them.

 

Omar hummed, happy and warm and in  _ love _ as he kissed Chris sleepily. “You did perfect,” he soothed, and Chris presser his face into Omar’s chest. “ _ So _ perfect.”

 

Chris attempted a ‘thank you’, but all Omar heard was the tired mumbling of a thoroughly spent boyfriend— one who would  _ not _ be walking the next day.

 

Omar grinned as he fell fast asleep alongside him.


End file.
